


In

by uaigneach



Series: Because Singing Your Feelings Solves ALL Problems [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assemblies, Carrie - Freeform, Gen, High School, Hurt Stiles, Music, Musicals, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stephen King - Freeform, Stiles-centric, carrie the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: Stiles is going to perform at the end of the year assembly, but Scott is a bad friend and ditches.





	In

**Author's Note:**

> lmao next part of this series is the actual crossover

Stiles looked around himself as he prepared for the pep rally. Normally Beacon Hills didn't really _do_ pep rallies because the home lacrosse games got pretty hype as it is. However, this would be the last ‘school assembly’ type of deal before the end of the year so the teachers thought why not get some of the clubs to do something.

Most clubs had settled on a simple panel style demonstration. The Cheer Squad had done a little floor routine, the Chess club had talked about their recent tournament (carefully not mentioning that it was a complete and utter loss on their side), and the poetry club had done a rather dramatic slam poem about cheese. That left the Theatre club.

Now, Stiles normally liked to avoid pep rallies by ditching, however he was _part_ of the Theatre club. Just his luck right? He’d made the dumb mistake of agreeing to compose something for them to perform too. You know, just to add insult to injury.

He was also a performer. So not only would he be performing a _musical number complete with dance moves,_ but it would be a musical number that he wrote. Sure it wasn't like anyone besides the Theatre club (and Lydia, he supposes) even cared to remember that he liked to sing and that he was actually pretty good with music. But it was still putting his work on display and up for criticism.

The entire flashmob situation had blown over surprisingly fast and his friends has soon forgotten it in favour of caring about the monster of the week. Even the school had mostly forgotten about it in the wake of the post-prom haze and the championship lacrosse game - which would for once be a home game. But that’s really beside the point now.

The song he’d written had taken a grand total of one weekend to finish. It had only taken so long because he was writing it while researching stuff for the monster of the week. But as of now, Beacon Hills had been disturbance free for a good while and the pack was starting to relax again. The song was written for the 20-40 ish kids that were in the club, so the harmonies were pretty difficult for everyone to get done at first, but after a couple long rehearsals, everything was going smoothly.

One of the other club members who took dance lessons was able to come up with a choreography that fit the song and they were set. Now all they had to do was actually perform this. This… train wreck of a song and an assembly.

Stiles was back stage along with the others in the club (because despite the low budget that the school has, they still had a stage in their small gym) and nervously poking his head out around the side wall. He was scanning the crowd waiting bored in the stands for his pack, but he couldn’t seem to find them anywhere.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder. Turning around he nearly smacked James in the face in his pathetic rush to defend himself. He only just managed to restrain himself from seriously hurting the older teen in his reflexes he gained from running with the wolves. “You okay?” James asked, looking at Stiles as he panted against and placed a hand to lean against the wall in exaggerated terror.

Stiles smiled and and waved off the senior’s concern. “Nah, just the nerves kicking in. I’m looking for my friends?” the end of his statement raising upwards making it into more of a question. He smiled weakly and moved to pull out his phone. “Well we’re on in a couple minutes so it’s time to get into place so that we can finally end this assembly.” James smiled in reassurance, patting the sophomore on the shoulder and moving to round up the others to get into position on stage.

Stiles checked his phone, shooting off a quick text to Scott asking where he was. He was just about to put his phone back and get into his own position when he got a response.

 

_Scott:_

_Srry bud, pack has thing @ Derek’s. You know noise isn’t good for us wwolves. Head by the loft after school._

 

Stiles froze, looking at the screen of his phone in shock. He’d told the pack about this the week before, he’d even gotten excited about showing them. Even if he was nervous about showing his work, he still thought the pack would at least have the decency to support him. All the pack members somehow always found a way to make it to every single lacrosse game. Even the away games!

Also pep rallies had never bothered the pack before??? And some of them were way louder than this rather _subdued_ assembly. Seriously… lunch was louder. What was this. He was hecka embarrassed by the club and all it entailed, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t proud of it. Was it too much to ask for someone to care that he was doing a thing? It was something impressive too!

He couldn’t help but think that normal friends would care about things like this.

He angrily shoved his phone into his pocket before stalking towards the centre of the stage. Katherine looked at him oddly, “you good?” she whispered as the gym began to quiet down at the sight of the posed students on the stage. He just shook his head and signaled for someone to start the back track.

He was fucking pissed and he was going to channel his emotions so that he could better perform this goddamned song. Acting was all about turning your anger into something productive. Well… this type of musical theatre… It fit the fucking song okay?

There was a moment of silence before suddenly the track started, the strong guitar setting the mood for the entire song. Stiles had written a revamped version of the opening number to Carrie the Musical from 1988. He felt the lyrics really explained the North American high school experience, but the song was too 80s. It was too much of a work out song and the dance number was just horrible.

So taking an initiative, he rewrote some music for it and even added in some guys. He also changed some lyrics to make it more modern and actually you know, not sound stupid. The choreography though, was all Angelina.

The piano came in heavily, complementing the guitar and they all began to move around the stage, staring menacingly at the students in the audience and sneering faculty. Stiles took great pleasure in staring Harris in the eyes as he said his opening line. “We’re just kids trying to do our best,” he snarled. This line was an homage to the original. Stiles had always loved the story of Carrie. He felt it was a pretty true to life story. Especially since he now knew of his own spark and the capabilities it came with.

 

_Stop. Go. Who am I? Move. Ha! Come on, come in._

_Father, mother, preacher, teacher_

_Failure! Am I? Am I? Am I?_

_No. Am I? Am I stupid? Am I hopeless?  Am I?_

_Violence! Silence! Broken. Used. Black. Bruised._

_What about me? What about me? I dream! I drown! I wait!_

 

The distress was clear to see on all of their faces throughout the first verse of the song. They were just confused, why were they asking 17 year olds to plan their entire future when they weren’t even trusted to go to the washroom alone?

 

_Everyday, I just pray. Every move I make is right._

_Where I go, who I know. Will I be alone on Saturday night?_

_And I worry, what if I stand out one bit?_

_I worry, what can I possibly do to fit[in](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYgRMHv68W4%20)? _

_Perfect clothes. Nose. The perfect skin, face, all ace!_

 

The previous emotion that had painted their entire body was completely wiped away in favour of an almost dead look. They were stone cold, painting on their normal war faces so that they could make through the day. They did what they had to do to fit in.

 

_Both my folks. Total jokes. All they do it chew my ass!_

_Blah blah blah blah_

_They should just be glad I make it to class._

 

Stiles would almost say that there was too much anger put into these lines. The gestures accompanying the verse ranged from angry pointing to mocking to fed up hands in the air. Either way, the emotion was clear; there was a lot of resentment held for the parents of the teens that attended Beacon Hills High.

 

_I don't worry, if I blow my SAT's_

_I worry, what can I possibly do?_

_To squeeze in, pow! Why not now? When will I belong?_

_Look where I am, damn! My whole life feels wrong!_

_What if I do snap? Holy crap!_

_I'd crawl out of my skin! And so would you,_

_'cuz life just doesn't begin. Until you're in._

 

This was a loaded paragraph. As the song progressed, audience involvement actually increased. There were murmurs of agreement form the students and even uncomfortable buzzing from the faculty. There was almost an irony in the first few lines; everyone cared too much about their grades, but the education here was such shit it almost didn’t matter how hard someone worked.

It was more important to just get out of high school alive. With all of the serial killers this town seemed to produce, it was no wonder that the violence had increased in the school too. Fist fights were almost the norm, and you wa- no, _needed_ to be normal. If you weren’t… well no one was exactly eager to end up like Erica Reyes or Isaac Lahey, or even Stiles and Scott before Scott started dating Allison and became an overnight athlete. It wasn’t a good place to be.

And everyone was so ready to snap. So close to snapping. Stiles had watched more than one person quietly break down in the back of his classes. It was so normal even, that the teachers just continued their lesson even over the occasional wail. High school was hell, but being in Beacon Hills was a new kind of hell that the civilians just weren’t prepared for.

What kind of 15 year old wants to have to worry about being killed on top of school work? And that wasn’t even factoring in the fact that they didn’t know about the supernatural.

Humans are just that much scarier. Aren’t they.

 

_Hah. Hah. God, it's rough. Stayin' tough._

_Wonderin' what the world will say._

_"Make a plan!" "Be a man!"._

_All this frickin' bullshit gets in the way!_

 

The girls took a break, preparing for their own chorus, while the guys grouped together on the side of the stage, hitting each other on the back and glaring up at the others. Their body language was very closed off, curling into each other so that all of them were a united front against the outside world. Then, they separated, making room for the girls to run through and sing the chorus with the boys joining in on harmonies and other background part that create the layers of sound that is this song.

 

_I go crazy, nobody cares what it does to me_

_Everyone: And it's crazy! I would go out of my mind._

_To be in, shit! In is it! What comes close to that?_

_Until you've been, in, you ain't where it's at._

_Cuz when you're out, well, life is Hell._

_You can never win. There's no doubt,_

_that life just doesn't begin. Until you're_

 

They cut off, the anger and resentment quickly melting away from their forms only to leave a somewhat lost and dejected teen behind. They made eye contact with people in the crowd (let’s be honest, most of them chose teachers just as an extra fuck you) and then started singing. Their voices grew from a soft melody to borderline wails of pain as they continued. The wails turned to anger and bitterness

 

_And someday, if I don't stand out one bit_

_Oh someday, I may be normal enough_

_To fit_

_To fit in_

 

The tone was darker than ever before and the harmonies so thick it was almost one sound. Their dance moves had taken on a more impressionistic look as they glared and hunched and postured. They were wounded prey backed into a corner; dangerous and something people should never cross. It wouldn’t end well.

 

_Geez, shoot me please! Put me out of my pain!_

_Am I a mess? Yes! Totally insane! If I am not missed,_

_I don't exist, that's the greatest sin!_

 

Stiles can see the faces of the faculty shifting uneasily as the crowd really begins to get into it (pun intended - also, that’s a pun on the word unintended, I’ll just leave now) like the crowd during a two minute hate in 1984. They’re cheering and yelling but somehow _not_ drowning out the performance. Their choreography had changed as well, getting more organized and defensive for the finishing lines.

 

_I'd rather be shot! 'Cuz, life just doesn't begin._

_Doesn't begin. Doesn't begin._

_Doesn't begin. Until you're in!_

 

They were all leaning forward and breathing heavily as they took in the cheering and applause. They held their position for a moment, and then relaxed, clapping each other on the back for a job well done. That was when Katherine accepted the microphone from Coach and waved to the assembled students.

“Wow! Thank you for all of the applause! We really weren’t expecting such a popular response!” she said, smiling brightly at everyone. “We are the Theatre Club, as some of you might remember from our promposal flashmob. We get together and learn and write music and dance. We’re always looking for new members since most of us _will be_ graduating this year. Feel free to talk to anyone you see here on stage if you’re interested!” She handed the microphone off to the principal and proceeded to flounce offstage, leading the rest of the club away from the gym.

None of them stuck around for the rest of the dismal assembly. Instead they decided to go to one of the local parks, one of the ones with the little kiddie play sets and the metal structures. It was back a bit, by the woods but not the ones on Hale property. No, they were just a bit away from the school, far enough that they were able to get through an entire rendition of _The Internet is for Porn_ but close enough that none of them bothered to pile into cars.

Then they sort of just found places to stand or sit, and waited in silence for someone to break it. No one really knew what to say, or even why they’d come here. Sure singing at old parks was a thing of nostalgia to all of them, but for some reason, now just didn’t seem like the time anymore.

Finally, it was James that bothered to say something. “Stiles, what happened to get you so angry?” he asked suddenly, jolting everyone out of whatever thoughts or daydreams they were having.

One of his fellow sophomores nodded, “yeah, I’ve never seen you get _that_ into the song before. Did something happen?” she asked innocently, not really knowing what she was asking for.

Stiles sighed heavily and sat down, hanging his legs off of the side of the monkey bars where he was sitting. “Yeah, I guess. Just my friends ditching again, even though I asked them to be there.” he grumbled. It really shouldn’t have been such a big deal, but at the same time, it really was.

Scott had been a pretty shitty friend lately, and the others were really more Scott’s friends than his. Was it really that surprising that they ditched?

One of the freshman frowned. “You’re friends with Lydia Martin, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey and Allison Argent right?” he asked, craning his head around to stare at Stiles. He nodded, furrowing his eyebrows at the fact that the freshman seemed to know who he hung out with. “Oh wow, that sucks man. Even though I’ve been here for only a year, it’s kind of obvious that you’re friends with assholes.”

Stiles was really confused. “What do you mean by that?” What on earth could this freshman be thinking?

The kid looked very flustered and turned to the girl who was sitting beside him. She was usually quiet, and Stiles honestly had no idea what grade she was in. He could easily see her fitting in with any of the four age groups. She roller her eyes and pulled out her phone as a poorly hidden strategy to avoid eye contact.

Either that or she just didn’t care enough.

 

“Well, everyone knows Lydia Martin is a bitch.” she began. “Randall Murphy said that he saw Isaac Lahey beating you up in the hall one time, and it’s not like he says nice things about you. Argent may be the innocent and sweet new girl whom your ‘bestfriend’ is dating, but we all saw the hate she held for you less than like 2 months ago. She only spends time around you because you’re ‘friends’ with Scott.” she said in a blase ‘wasn’t that totally obvious?’ tone.

“And that McCall!” one of the juniors suddenly yelled in frustration, thoroughly shocking just about everyone. “I’m dating a guy on the Lacrosse team, and he had been jonesing for the spot as captain because everyone knows since Whittemore is gone they actually have a chance. But no, your idiot friend just had to become the school’s latest _it_ boy.” she growled in frustration, her friend putting a hand on her shoulder.

Eric looked guiltily at Stiles, “yeah, Scott isn’t exactly all that popular with anyone but the popular kids.” he admitted. “He sort of just left you to the side after he became an overnight lacrosse genius. He didn’t even associate himself with the losers that had been his peers since the beginning. Lahey and Reyes sort of did the same thing.” he added, much to Stiles shock.

He had had no idea that Scott had seemingly pissed off so many people.

Angelina looked at Stiles with pity, something that made him kinda pissed. He didn’t deserve pity. “Honey, we’ve seen how McCall basically talks all over you and tunes out literally everything you say. He’ll rant about Argent for hours, but the second you have something to say about your dad-” she broke off awkwardly.

Stiles remembered that day. His dad had been working another double shift and hadn’t had time for Stiles, so he had asked Scott if he could stay over but Scott had acted like he hadn’t even spoken.

“He just… acts like it didn’t happen. That’s not something that a good friend does, Stilinski.” she said sadly. Stiles kicked his feet, leaning backwards to lay down on the monkey bars.

“Yeah, I guess,” he admits, “But I’m used to being left behind by Scott by now. Hopefully he’ll get his shit together over the summer. Next year should be better.”


End file.
